A New Hope
by ziggleepuff
Summary: On that fateful night 12 years ago Minato Namikaze gave his life to protect the village hidden in the Leaves leaving behind his newly born twins...wait twins, yup this story just took on a whole new life... Follows basic plot of first 3 season, will have a sequel. Kankuro/OC, Naruto/hinata, Shikamaru/temari and various pairings


**Disclaimer ~ I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

Summary ~ What if on that fateful night it was not just Naruto who was born but he had a twin, this is her story. Follows the plot of Naruto from the first 3 seasons.

Chapter 1 ~ From Student to Ninja

It was quiet, too quiet, by looking around you'd never know what just happened to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It was an occurrence that shook the entire village to its core, many lives were lost, but if you listened closely, new life was gained, cause in the faint distant you could hear the cry of two newly born babies who have know idea what their future now holds.

12 years later…..

"Naruto!" Iruka Sensei screams at the most lazy boy in our whole academy class. I spared a glance behind me and spy Shikamaru Nara snoring away net to Kiba and his mutt, I always forget that dogs name. Okay so I take that back he's the second laziest. I look back up front to see Naruto perform his patented Sexy Jutsu yet again and just roll my eyes at the display. He will never pass if he doesn't at least try.

Iruka Sensei dismisses the class for the day so we have time to practice for our exams tomorrow. I am so ready to be done with the academy; I'm ready to be in the field. I accidently bumped into Sasuke and Sakura about chewed my head off in the process, good lord these girls will never learn that he's just not interested.

"Sorry Sasuke I…."

"That's right you better apologize for bumping into Sasuke, you could injure him before he even gets to become a Ninja." Lord is she still talking; I just nod at Sasuke and walk off not in the mood to deal with her. It's not that I like Sasuke, actually I'm one of the few girls who aren't interested at all, we just kind of have a respect for one another.

"Hey, Hey Callan, wait up" I looked to see Naruto trying to catch up with me through the masses of Sasuke groupies. We've been close since diapers, us orphans have to stick together after all, and partially the reason Sasuke and me get along so well. I also take pity on him the whole village treats him like dirt and me, well I'm loved by all being the daughter of the deceased Fourth Hokage and all. So Naruto and I, we're family in our own sense.

"What's up Naruto?" I see that he's trying to catch his breath before he speaks; I'm actually impressed he's learning some manners.

"Iruka Sensei is going to take me for some ramen, want to come?"

I hesitated a bit because I felt my stomach rumbling, but I just couldn't go I had to get in some extra practice. "Oh, that's sweet to ask but I really want to do some last minute prep, which is what you should be doing." I give him the sternest look I could muster before bursting out with laughter at the look of defeat on his face. "I'm only kidding Naruto, go eat, but please practice just a bit."

He frowned at that, "I promise I will practice when I'm done, I want to be Hokage one day so I have to pass, I just have to."

I lose my smile just a bit, his dream it just makes me sad, I have no doubt he can achieve it, I just don't want him suffering the same fate my father did. I never knew him, but I heard the stories of how he sacrificed himself to save the village. We finally come to a stop at my building and I bid him farewell and told him I'd see him tomorrow.

I got inside my room and glanced to my dresser, now time to practice.

EXAM DAY

I am fully prepared for this, I'm nervous for Naruto though, I keep stealing glances at him and he looks really worried. Iruka Sensei calls me in for the physical portion of the exam. "Alright Callan, I need you to demonstrate how to properly conduct a shadow clone." I just smirk at my teacher, how easy. I form the proper hand signs and appear before them 10 exact copies of myself ready to fight.

"I could have done more, but I didn't want to show off." Iruka Sensei just shakes his head at me with a smile on his face that you'd miss if you didn't know him like I did. "No Callan I know very well how many you are capable of, that is why I had no worries of you passing."

He paused and just looked at me. "I passed?" He and the other proctor just burst out laughing. "Of course you did, you've been earning perfect marks since you started the academy, you just need to believe that you are ready and that you earned this, that it wasn't just given to you."

I smiled gratefully at him; he knows my insecurities so well. "Now get out of here and go celebrate becoming a Ninja." I passed, I can't believe it, I am officially on my way to be becoming a great kunoichi.

I stopped and pulled out the kunai I had hidden for good luck. "I'll make you proud dad, dattebayo." Gosh Naruto is rubbing off on me. I could feel a few tears streak my face, and I casually wiped them away, crying is for the weak and I have no time for that.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" I looked up and saw my friend walk into the room with a glance behind him he saw me give him the thumbs up and an encouraging smile. He will do fine, he's ready. After about 10 minutes Naruto runs out, I tried to stop him but just ran past me. I looked back at Iruka Sensei and je just shook his head at me. I felt my face fall, poor Naruto.

I walked up to our teacher on a mission, "Iruka Sensei, what happened, Naruto has been practicing every day?" I stood there just staring at him. I saw him hesitate, that watched as his shoulders slumped. "I couldn't pass him Callan, I'm sorry, he was just not ready."

I narrowed my eyes at him and I sear he could feel the icy chill I was trying to inflict. "No you gave him a test he couldn't pass, you didn't want him to pass because you hate him just like everyone else in this village and you refuse to give him the chance he deserves." He was about to try and retort but that was not happening, "and furthermore you should be ashamed, he knows you hate him, you don't even try to hide it, all Naruto wants is to just be accepted in the village he loves so much." With that I turned on my heel and stormed out of the building.

Once I was outside I saw that all the parents had gather to congratulate their children. An overwhelming sadness engulfs me then and I wish for nothing more than to have my father here with me. Ugh just shake it off you need to find Naruto. That's when I overheard them, a group of parents not to far away from me.

"I heard he's the only one who didn't pass"

"Good, he shouldn't even be allowed in the academy in the first place." This right here is why I dislike people. "Look there's the Fourth's daughter, I heard she amazed the proctors."

"Of course she did, just like her father, we can sleep easy knowing she'll be protecting the village." Huh sleep easy all right, you'll be the first I sacrifice for the good of the village. I tuned them out and went to walk towards Naruto but he, wait a sec where did he go.

"Shit!"

Later that Night….

I finally gave up looking for Naruto about an hour ago. He will show up when he's ready to be found. Looking around my room I realize how lonely it actually it is. I reach for the picture on my dresser; it's of my father from his Jonin days. I'm the spitting image of him, with the exception of my hair. I'm assuming I got that from my mother but I don't know, all records of her have been erased from my file, like no one wants me to know who she was, all I know of her is that she died the same night my father did and that she left me with the most awesome hair in the world. Burning Red is what I call it. I love it, not boring at all, which is what most of my classmates have taken to calling me…boring.

A pounding at my door shook me from my thoughts. I put the picture back in its rightful place and went to answer it. I was not preoared for a worn looking Iruka Sensei at my door. "Where is Naruto?" Well that came out of everywhere.

I just raised an eyebrow at him. "I have no idea, I haven't seen him since the exam when he took off." At that he paled even more than I thought was possible. "Callan he has stolen a very scared scroll, the Hokage has ANBU looking for him and all available shinobi," my breath hitches, "they've been ordered to kill if necessary."

"I don't know sir, I'm sorry, try the woods, but this is what everyone gets honestly." Seriously what did these people think would happen, I'm worried yes, but Sensei needs to find Naruto himself and fix things.

"I understand, I do, but I'm worried about his safety,, I'm trying to help him Callan, please." He's sincere, I see that, but I can't, Naruto needs to grow up and Sensei needs to be humbled. "Sorry, like I said try the woods, but that is as much as I can help," and with that I shut my door and headed to bed hoping that I was making the right decision.


End file.
